


Forever

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Jared is pissed when Jensen takes him to Genevieve's house and demands she be his first meal, but soon succumbs to his new mate's tempting offer.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Mine_  
>  Written for the 4th challenge at havenofthedead

"Where are we going?" Jared asked, head rolling on the back of the seat as he looked over at his new mate. Mate. That sounded so weird. But he kind of liked it. And he didn't think he would have been happy with anyone other than Jensen. After all, he was fucking gorgeous, and he couldn't even begin to imagine his life without him anymore. How the hell had he managed all these years before he met him?

Smiling, Jensen looked at Jared briefly before returning his attention back to the road. "We're going to see an old friend of yours," he explained, unable to hide the wicked smirk on his face. Once Genevieve was out of the way, he could have Jared completely. There would be no nagging in the back of his mind wondering if Jared was thinking about her when he should be thinking about him. And he needed that, otherwise the jealousy he'd feel would destroy both of them.

A small frown came to Jared's face when Jensen told him they were going to visit an old friend. Who the hell would they be visiting. He wasn't sure he wanted to go see anyone. "Can we stop and eat on the way?" he asked, hearing his stomach growl. "I feel like I haven't eaten for days."

Again, Jensen smiled at Jared, nodding. That's what we're doing now, baby." Pressing his foot down harder, he accelerated, explaining, "We should be there in no time. Just sit back and relax. I'll take care of you."

Jared trusted Jensen although he wasn't completely sure why. After all, he hadn't even known the man for twenty-four hours and then all of a sudden they were mates, and he trusted Jensen with his life. It was odd and reassuring at the same time. Closing his eyes, he muttered, "Okay, whatever you say Jen."

**~~**

It wasn't long before they reached Genevieve's house, Jensen having known where she lived because he could scent her on his lover. Soon, that would be all over, and the pissed off feeling he had right now would be gone because he would be Jared's everything. No more Genevieve to fuck up their perfect, happy little life. He wanted that more than anything.

Seeing that Jared had dozed off in the seat beside him, Jensen silently slipped out of the car, heading to Genevieve's front door. He'd get everything set up and then come back down for Jared. One thing he did know was that he wanted this bitch to know exactly who Jared belonged to now, and in order for that to happen, she was going to have to stay alive for a little while.

He reached the door in no time, hand curling into a fist as he rapped his knuckles against the hard wooden surface separating him from Jared's prey. If he wanted to, he could have easily broken the door down, but playing with their food was much more fun than just taking it by force. And they had all night to play.

Genevieve ran jogged down her stair, thinking that Jared had finally come back. Before she left the club last night, Jared had told her that he would be back as soon as he got tired. Well, the club closed at three, and it was now six P.M. the next night. Where Jared had gone off to was way beyond her, and when she saw him again, she was going to yell at him so much he wasn't going to know what hit him.

Quickly, she pulled the door open, a small frown on her lips when she saw that it wasn't Jared at the door. "Uh, can I help you?" she asked, hugging herself because of the cold wind coming through the door. She thought this man looked very familiar, his eyes, but she couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen him before.

"I'm Jensen," he greeted, holding his hand out to her. "A friend of Jared's. Is he home?" Again, he had to hide the snicker when he asked if Jared was home. Of course he wasn't. Jensen knew just where Jared was. Away from Genevieve where he belonged.

Reluctantly, Genevieve took Jensen's hand, shaking her head. "Uh, no he isn't. He should be here soon though, if you want to come in and wait for him." Sure, she didn't know him, but if he was a friend of Jared's then she was sure she'd at least met him once before. And that would explain why his eyes looked so familiar.

Smiling, Jensen nodded, moving to walk into the house when Genevieve moved out of the way. His eyes took in everything in the house, seeing that Jared obviously wasn't used to what he was going to be getting at the mansion. That was fine. Jensen could always ease him into it. "This is a lovely home, Genevieve," he smiled, taking a seat on the couch. "So, when did you and Jared move in together?"

Genevieve smiled when Jensen complimented her home, thanking him. "Oh, he came to live with me about three years ago. It's been great." She started walking to the kitchen as she asked, "Would you like some coffee while you wait? I was just about to brew up a pot."

"That'd be great, thanks!" Jensen answered, making a disgusted face at Genevieve's answer. Yeah, he was sure it'd been great. Too bad their time together was about to end. Jared was his now and he was going to make Genevieve wish she'd never messed with what was his. After all, he remembered how feral he'd been when he was first sired. His first meal had been a blood bath. If his sire hadn't practically ripped him off his victim, surely, she would have been dead. Unlike his sire, Jensen wasn't going to worry about Jared killing this bitch. He was actually planning on helping.

Genevieve returned a few minutes later, setting the coffee down in front of Jensen. "So, how do you know Jared?" she asked, smiling kindly at the male. She was sure she'd never spoken to him, so this wasn't an odd question in the least.

Jensen knew he couldn't tell Genevieve that he met Jared at the club the night before, so he had to formulate a lie that sounded at least believable. "We know each other from school. Been a while since I've seen him," Jensen lied, smiling softly. "Anyway, I just moved to town a few weeks ago and thought I'd look up my old pal Padalecki."

Again, Genevieve smiled softly at Jensen, nodding. "Oh, that sounds great. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Fidgeting in her seat a little, feeling jut a tad uncomfortable, she tried to make a little more conversation. "So, how do you like it here so far?"

He could tell that she was nervous, and he had to admit, it made him a little more happy than it should have. "I think I like it so far," he answered, nodding. "I mean, the weather's nice, and it's not too sunny. Way better than California had been, I can tell you that." Chuckling, he downed a swig of the bitter coffee, wanting to make a face but knowing that he shouldn't. Instead, he looked around the house once more. "So, when did you say Jared was going to be coming back?"

**~~**

A soft moan escaped his lips when he felt a nudge at his shoulder, eyelids slowly fluttering open. "Jensen?" he asked, smiling softly. "Are we there?" Again, he heard his stomach rumble, hand moving to his abs and pressing against them, silently telling his stomach to shut the hell up.

Smiling back at Jared, Jensen nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah, we're here baby," he answered, sliding his upper body into the car and crushing his lips over Jared's, a prelude for what he was planning on doing to him in a few minutes. He slipped his tongue into the younger male's mouth and pushed him back against the seat a little more roughly than he had intended to. 

After being in that house with Genevieve for so long, smelling his mate all over the place and the bitch herself, Jensen was feeling far more possessive than he should have been. The need to just push Jared back against the seat and rip his clothes off right here was overwhelming, and Jensen had to fight ten times harder just to get those feelings crushed back down where they belonged.

When Jensen kissed him, Jared moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around Jensen's shoulders, fisting in the older male's hair. Damn, he wanted to feel the older male against him so much right now, he didn't even care that he was nearly starving. Food could wait if it meant another round with Jensen. However, just as he was getting into it, Jensen pulled away, causing Jared to frown and give a small huff.

"What are you doing?" he asked, widening his legs just a bit to tempt Jensen a little more.

Seeing Jared widening his legs like a cheap little whore, Jensen thought he was going to lose all the resolve he'd just mustered. Oh God, it was fucking hot, Jared's erection pressing against his jeans, begging to be released, the slight damp spot forming at the tip of his cock. "Jared..." he groaned, biting his lip, forcing himself to move from the spot he was in, taking Jared's hand and tugging him from the car after himself.

"Come on," he urged, walking back into Genevieve's house. "I have a surprise for you. Dinner's going to be soon." Pressing his chest against Jared's back, hands holding Jared's hips lightly, Jensen whispered, "I think you're going to like it."

Another smile formed on Jared's face when Jensen told him he was going to like his dinner. "Yeah?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear, his dimples denting his cheeks. "Good because I'm starving." He didn't even realize they were in his house until Jensen lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom where Genevieve was bound to the bed, duck tape covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, silent tears making their way down her cheeks.

The sight before him made Jared want to gag as he quickly turned in Jensen's grasp, glaring at the other male. "What is this?!" he demanding, feeling his dead heart going out to Genevieve. After all, she was his girlfriend, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. A part of him was still in love with her, he supposed. Maybe that's why Jensen was doing this.

When Jared turned on him, Jensen frowned, brows knit in confusion. He didn't understand what had made Jared so angry. It wasn't like he was with Genevieve anymore, and the sooner he killed her, the sooner he could get any leftover feelings for her out of the way and focus solely on Jensen. "It's your dinner," he explained, his voice indicating just how confused he was about Jared's reaction. "Do you not like it?"

Jared's eyes widened when his suspicions that he was to be eating Genevieve were confirmed, horrified. "What do you mean do I not like it?! Of course I don't!" Shaking his head, he pulled away from Jensen starting to move towards Genevieve, having every intention of letting her go. "I'm not killing Genevieve. I'd sooner starve."

Seeing that Jared was going to untie the bitch, Jensen moved with practiced speed, grabbing Jared before he could start getting Genevieve loose and shoving him into the wall, pinning him there. Sure, Jared was bigger than he was, but Jensen was more experience. Jared was a newborn whereas Jensen had been around for nearly three hundred years. 

"You're doing it!" Jensen assured him, pressing Jared's face into the wall harder. "I don't care if I have to fucking force feed you; she will die at your hands." Angrily, he shoved his knee between Jared's legs, pressing it up hard against Jared's crotch. "Don't you get it? I _own_ you. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way baby, it's really up to you. But I can guarantee you'll like the easy better."

Jared cried out in slight pain when Jensen shoved him into the wall, not having expected to be brutalized like that. Of course, he knew he should have expected it. After all, Jensen had been anything but loving the night he grabbed him, even if the rough sex turned Jared on. "Ow," he groaned, trying to get out of Jensen's hold. "Stop it. I don't want to hurt her, and you can't make me."

Frowning, Jensen kissed the back of Jared's neck, giving him a little taste of what the easy way would hold. "If she's around, you'll never be able to give yourself to me fully," Jensen explained sadly, hoping to spark Jared's desire to please him as his mate. "I can't share you. I won't."

The words Jensen spoke sounded so desperate. Did he really think that Jared wouldn't give himself fully to him if Genevieve was still alive? Surely, that had to be wrong. But Jensen believed it, the proof was there in his voice. "Jen, babe," he muttered, turning his head as far as he could so he could see Jensen's profile. "I can do both. I can give you myself fully _and_ leave Genevieve alive. Please? Don't make me do this."

It was hard for him to hear Jared begging like that, but he had to stay strong. Jared couldn't do both, and he knew it. Hell, it was damn near impossible. Sure, they could move half way across the world, but that meant Jensen would have to leave the sweet little set-up he had here, which he didn't want to do. "No," he growled, shaking his head. "You _can't_ do both!" 

Roughly, he pulled Jared from the wall, tossing him onto the bed right beside Genevieve, straddling Jared before he could move. His hands grabbed Jared's wrists, forcing them behind his back and pinning them there in one of his own hands. He wasn't about to lose Jared to a human who wasn’t worthy of him. 

With his free hand, Jensen grabbed some of the tape that he'd use to tie Genevieve up with, using it to secure Jared's hands behind his back before he roughly flipped Jared over. He then gripped the collar of Jared's T-shirt, yanking the fabric in two opposite directions, ripping it down the middle and pushing the tattered clothing to the side, instantly moving to kiss and suck at Jared's nipple, remembering how much he'd liked that the night before.

Again, Jared couldn't believe how roughly he was being treated, Jensen actually going as far as to tie him up. What the hell was he doing?! He gasped in pleasure when the older male had his mouth over his nipples, using that damn sinful tongue of his. "Fuck," he hissed, hips bucking against Jensen's, not sure whether he was trying to get his lover off him, or get the friction his cock had been begging for since the kiss in the car.

Jensen's hands moved to work open the button and fly of Jared's pants, mouth moving to tease Jared's opposite nipple. Once he had the jeans open, Jensen ripped them off Jared's body, growling his displeasure at his mate for being such a disobedient boy. His teeth pinched Jared's nipple, causing Jared to hiss in pleasure/pain and arch into him harder.

Jared wasn't sure when it happened, but sometime during Jensen's ministrations, his fangs had elongated, his stomach reminding him of how damn hungry he was. He could hear Genevieve's heart pounding in her chest, sending that delicious blood pumping through her body, and he wanted it. But he couldn't take it. Had to fight this primal thing inside him that wanted to take her and make her his next meal. But it was so hard.

Seeing that Jared's fangs were out, Jensen smiled, licking his lips. "I knew you were hungry," he assured Jared, nodding. He pushed his jeans and boxers off his body before spreading Jared legs nice and wide, aligning himself with Jared's tightly puckered hole. Gripping the base of his shaft, Jensen rubbed his cock against Jared's entrance, using his pre-cum to lube up his lover. "You _will_ do what I say." With that, he pushed into Jared, groaning as his cock was encased in his mate's tight heat.

When Jensen pushed inside him with no preparation and just the small amount of pre-cum as lube, Jared groaned in pleasure/pain. He wouldn't kill Genevieve, would he? Jensen had been right about everything so far, but not this, right? He had to be wrong about this. However, when he saw Jensen pull Genevieve onto his body, forcing her to straddle him as he continued to fuck Jared, he knew Jensen was right. She was too close, and he couldn't stop himself.

"Drink," Jensen ordered, pressing Genevieve's neck against Jared's mouth. He smiled when he saw her eyes widen and then blood dribble down her shoulder from the wound Jared made in her neck, heard the lapping noises Jared was making as he drank. His smile widening, he leaned down, biting into the other side of the bitch's neck and drinking deeply with his lover, his thrusts inside Jared never faltering.

When he felt Genevieve, go lax in their arms, he thrust against Jared's prostate, jabbing at the tiny bundle of nerves again and again, bringing Jared to completion just as Genevieve took her very last breath. 

Knowing she was dead, and there was nothing else to drink in her body, Jensen shoved her away, crushing his lips against Jared's, tongue pushing into the younger male's mouth, moaning as it caught on Jared's fang, drawing blood, which Jared sucked on eagerly.

Once the kiss broke, Jensen rolled off Jared, panting in breaths he didn't really need, though made him feel more human, more alive. He then turned his head towards Jared, smiling at the younger male. "Now you're mine."

Smiling, Jared nodded, rolling onto his side and kissing Jensen hard once more. "Forever," he assured him, forgetting all about Genevieve and only focusing on Jensen as he kissed the older male once more, intent to just lay here and do just that all night long.


End file.
